gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Do
I Do Source is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and is the eightieth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 14th, 2013. It is written by Ian Brennan and directed by Brad Falchuk Source. This is the Valentine's Day episode and features the wedding of Will and Emma. Source Spoilers Schedule *There is a short hiatus following this episode. 4x15 airs on March 7th, 2013. Source Source Alumni *All of the graduates will come back, except for Mike. Source Finn and Rachel *Finn and Rachel are going to have a scene in a hotel room. Source *Rachel will not be bringing Brody to the wedding. Source Kurt and Blaine *Kurt will not bring Adam to the wedding, his date will be Blaine. Source *They will sing a duet for Emma. Source 1 Source 2 *They will make out in a "steamy car". Source 1 Source 2 Guest Stars *Someone from the second season of The Glee Project ''will get a role and we will find out who in this episode. Source *Glee is looking for redhaired ladies between the ages of 25-35 for the 18th - 23rd January. Source Scenes *Lea and Cory were filming scenes together (01/11) Source However this could be for Diva *There is a New Directions scene being filmed today in the Choir Room. (01/14) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed a scene together (01/15) Source *Naya filmed a scene with Dianna (01/15) Source *Lea, Cory, Melissa and Jacob filmed a scene together (01/15) Source *Lea and Cory filmed a another scene together (01/15) Source *Heather, Chord, Kevin, Blake, Darren and Jenna filmed a scene involving balloons (01/16) Source 1 Source 2 * Lea shooted a really fun number. (01/17) Source * Ryan posted on twitter a pic of Chris and Darren together in a hotel hallway (01/17) Source Music *Naya was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for Diva. Source Source *Alex was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for Diva. Source *Lea was in the studio recording a duet for a group number (01/14). Source Source *There will be a group number divided in duets for the couples. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are singing it so far. Source Source * Brittana is not featured in the couples group number. Source * Artie is going to sing in the episode. Source * Tina won't sing in the episode. Source * Dianna was in the studio. (01/15) Source * Amber, Matthew and Jayma were in the studio (01/16). Source Songs *'TBA''' from TBA. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and TBA. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source Gallery tumblr_mgmjl1bGbA1qiicbko1_500.jpg 541830_495309520515798_473972247_n.jpg tumblr_mgofkhNwJX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg What?!.jpg BAwofoTCYAEx-iL.jpg BAxkcsaCQAA3S2i.jpg BAximQOCYAAaoCA.jpg Tumblr_mgr8e3Oz581qcmao2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgsja0kBcr1qb3puzo1_400.jpg BA2XG6WCYAA0wvp.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes